


Phenomenal Idiocy

by Soul4Sale



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bleeding Nux, M/M, Secretly Caring Slit, War Boys’ Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Fevers really aren’t the best excuse for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomenal Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on Facebook, figured I might as well post it. xD The prompt was the first four quotes.

“...Why is he bleeding?” The Organic Mechanic rose a brow, looking just as unamused as he sounded.

“Because he’s an idiot.” Slit nearly spit the words out as he helped to sling his unconscious partner on one of the threadbare cots used for those who couldn’t sit up.

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose." Glancing over at the suitably sheepish look on the other War Boy’s face, he shook his head and sighed.

"I think it's a new phenomenon." Came the soft reply, as dual colored eyes peered down at his Driver with a bit of an unhappy glint to them. “He fell out of the bunk on his face… Night fevers.” He muttered after a moment.

“...It’s good you brought him, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp… Never said this would be good, just that it would be short. xD; Hope you guys enjoy~


End file.
